1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging member, process for its production, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2004-157384 discloses a charging member which has a conductive elastic layer made up of a rubber having a unit coming from ethylene oxide, such as epichlorohydrin rubber, and provided on the conductive elastic layer a conductive cover layer as a surface layer.